


En la alfombra

by Adhara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Blow Jobs, Death References, Drugged Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Prostitution, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es la primera vez de Joffrey en un burdel y no tiene muy claro lo que quiere</p>
            </blockquote>





	En la alfombra

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el [kink-meme de Invernalia](http://invernalia.livejournal.com/48806.html). Prompt: _A Joffrey lo llevan a un burdel para que se estrene, porque creen que ya es mayor y ya le toca. Pero cuando lo dejan solo en una habitación para que pida una chica, demuestra tener otros intereses_

La muchacha tenía la piel blanca como la leche, los ojos verdes y una cascada de rizos rubios cubriéndole los pechos, pequeños y redondos. Era poco más que una chiquilla con apenas una nube dorada entre las piernas; Lord Petyr Baelish había insistido en que fuera más joven que el príncipe y en que estuviera limpia, que fuera virgen, que no tuviera ninguna experiencia. Que estuviera asustada. No era fácil encontrar vírgenes en Desembarco del Rey y más difícil aún que conservaran todos los dientes, pero por fortuna habían tenido tiempo suficiente para peinar las granjas cercanas a la ciudad. No hicieron falta amenazas para aterrorizarla. Las demás putas se habían tenido que esmerar con el maquillaje y el agua helada para disimular que llevaba todo el día llorando. Al final le habían dado leche de amapola como para tumbar a un corcel de guerra y se mantenía en pie a duras penas mientras la gobernanta del burdel hacía reverencias, pero conservaba una chispa de terror en los ojos, las pupilas de un cervatillo al oir el sonido del arco.

Lord Baelysh escoltó a su alteza desde la Fortaleza, sintiendo en la nuca los ojos de la reina desde su torre, siempre vigilante. No pudo evitar una sonrisa, pero Meñique siempre sonreía. La idea había sido de Cersei Lannister. "Tiene casi trece años", anunció en audiencia privada, con la seriedad de un asunto de estado. "Ya es un hombre. Llevadlo a que le hagan un hombre". Pero no miraba a Meñique cuando lo pidió, sino a las nubes y a los pájaros, y Meñique sabía que estaba celosa. De qué, habría sido traición decirlo. Y toda madre siente celos de la primera conquista de su hijo, del comienzo del fin. Y los Lannister estaban muy unidos. De ahí que Lord Baelish hubiera insistido en una belleza de ojos verdes y pelo rubio, algo familiar para el príncipe Joffrey. Una hermana. Una madre.

Un sirviente les abrió la puerta, que no llamaba la atención entre las casas de piedra de un barrio cercano al sept de Baelor. Aquel burdel era el secreto mejor guardado de Petyr Baelish, lo que quería decir que su existencia sólo estaba al alcance de los pocos que pedían permitírselo. Dejaron a Sandor Clegane en la calle. El príncipe no había dicho una sola palabra desde que desmontaron, y subió las escaleras delante de Meñique también en silencio. O más bien, sin decir una palabra, pero Meñique podía casi saborear el nerviosismo, un zumbido de pensamientos. La niña esperaba en la habitación principal, desnuda, junto a la gobernanta, y ahí se puso de manifiesto más que nunca la inexperiencia de Joffrey. Podía creerse un buen actor pero jamás engañaría a Meñique ni a la gobernanta, que no sabía leer un libro pero sí a un hombre. Su alteza no era más que un niño, después de todo, y le sudaban las manos como a un niño, y sus ojos iban de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras se obligaba a mantener una postura que él creía despreocupada. Meñique esperó unos segundos más antes de aliviarle con su pregunta:

\- ¿Es de vuestro agrado, señor? - Se inclinó hacia adelante para preguntar en un susurro. Y pudo escuchar a Joffrey tomar aliento, tragar saliva, aprovechar para mirar a su alrededor.

\- Las he tenido mejores - respondió, demasiado alto. Meñique asintió. Conocía su papel: agachar la cabeza, dar un paso atrás.

\- Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido en tan poco tiempo.

\- Para la próxima vez, Lord Baelish, recordad que prefiero una mujer con pechos. - Joffrey se giró hacia la chica, dirigiéndose más a ella que a Meñique -. Podría usar a ésta de tapiz para mis habitaciones.

El ataque de Joffrey no surtió el efecto deseado. La chiquilla estaba demasiado drogada. Por fortuna la gobernanta tenía buenos reflejos: la pellizcó con fuerza en el trasero, fuera de la vista de Joffrey, y ella apretó los labios y se la llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

"Estará llorando bastante más antes de que acabe la tarde", pensó Meñique.

\- ¿Os dejo entonces, mi señor?

Joffrey inspiró hondo.

\- Sí... - Iniciaron la retirada pero Joffrey chasqueó los dedos en el momento en que el sirviente tocaba el pomo de la puerta -. Tú. Esclavo. Quédate. Quiero que... que aprendas cómo se hace.

No era una petición extraña, pero Joffrey no miraba a la chica al hacerla. Miraba al suelo. Miraba a la pared. Miraba a un lado. El criado asintió mientras la gobernanta y Meñique ocultaban sendas sonrisas. Aquella tampoco era una petición extraña. Cerraron la puerta al salir.

El criado se quedó al lado de la puerta y Joffrey torció el cuello, sin girarse, sin mirarle directamente.

\- Ponte junto a ella, esclavo.

El criado obedeció sin demora. Joffrey siguió mirándole a los pies durante unos segundos. Se cruzó de brazos para dar un aspecto más seguro. Tenía unos años más que él, pero no muchos. Llevaba un jubón de buena calidad pero sin más colores que un bermellón uniforme. Estaba bien afeitado, tenía los labios gruesos, los ojos oscuros, el pelo limpio. Se mantenía erguido junto a la muchacha temblorosa pero, por supuesto, no miraba a un príncipe a los ojos. Joffrey tomó aire y paseó de un lado a otro de la habitación.

\- ¿Te gusta esta puta?

De nuevo hubo una respuesta instantánea. Nadie hacía esperar a los clientes en aquella casa, a no ser que los clientes quisieran.

\- Me gusta lo que mi señor desee que me guste.

Le miró una décima de segundo y Joffrey se sobresaltó, por el descaro de mirarle para empezar, por la forma en que lo había susurrado, por la forma en que se abrieron los labios. No era justo, decidió. No iba a permitir que un simple sirviente de burdel le tomase desprevenido. Tenía que hacer lo que él dijera. Él estaba al mando. No podía olvidarlo.

\- Tócala - ordenó, sin saber por qué. Buscó en su memoria y recordó un comentario de su tío el Gnomo por el que su madre, la reina, había montado en cólera -. No me gustan los coños secos y no quiero mancharme las manos.

No había terminado de hablar cuando el sirviente ya rodeaba a la chica con los brazos y sus manos se convertían en arañas, una en su pecho y la otra abriéndose camino entre las piernas sin dudar. La chica emitió un sonido de sobresalto y Joffrey sintió que empezaba a endurecerse. No tenía nada que ver que el esclavo estuviera mirándole, mirándole a él, ahora ya sin disimulo, mientras sus manos se movían. Por unos segundos no supo qué hacer. No supo qué decir. Se obligó a fijar la vista en la mano que el esclavo tenía en el coño de la chica. Tenía los dedos largos y las manos grandes. Cuando notó la mirada de Joffrey se volvió más brusco, más rápido, la mano casi hecha un puño con sólo un dedo saliendo y entrando entre las piernas; la chica se quejó audiblemente. Joffrey contuvo las ganas de meterse la mano bajo sus propios pantalones. En su lugar se acercó más. El esclavo no dejó de mirarle, ni siquiera cuando estuvo tan cerca que podría haberle abofeteado por su insolencia sin ni siquiera estirar el brazo. Tan cerca que Joffrey trastabilló un poco cuando la mano del esclavo le rozó el cinturón, casualmente.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? - Podía ver las lágrimas en los ojos casi dormidos de la muchacha, suspendidas al borde de las pestañas. Le dolía la polla, comprimida dolorosamente dentro de los calzones.

\- Seis años, mi señor.

\- ¿Te la follarías si te lo ordenara?

\- Estoy aquí para hacer cualquier cosa que me ordenéis, señor.

Aunque hubiera querido, Joffrey no habría podido decir nada más en ese momento. Miró hacia abajo y se sorprendió a sí mismo por el tamaño de su erección. Jamás había estado tan excitado. No entendía cómo a aquella puta no se le doblaban las rodillas, cuando él sentía la cabeza darle vueltas.

Era el príncipe, se dijo. Era el príncipe y podía tener lo que quisiera.

\- Déjala.

Y la gente debía apresurarse a concedérselo, como se apresuró el esclavo a apartar a la puta de un empujón. Joffrey ni la miró. Abrió la boca; luego la cerró. La silueta de la polla del esclavo se dibujaba con total fidelidad en la tela roja. Antes de poderse dar cuenta Joffrey había alargado la mano para rozarla. Se contuvo, dobló los dedos, alzó la cabeza y aún así era más bajo que él. Pero era el príncipe.

\- Arrodíllate.

No tuvo que dar más órdenes o si las dió no fue consciente. El esclavo deshizo en cuestión de segundos las complicadas lazadas de sus pantalones y rodeó su polla con aquellos dedos largos. Joffrey creyó que iba a explotar cuando movió la mano una vez, de arriba hacia abajo. Cerró los ojos y gimió, rugió. Tenía las manos ásperas. La movió otra vez. Ásperas, manos de campesino. Las manos de los mozos de cuadras. Arriba y abajo. Las manos de los aprendices de herreros en la forja. Arriba. Joffrey movió las caderas, a punto de perder el conocimiento. La mano se había detenido. ¿Por qué? Tomó tanto aire como pudo, preparando la pregunta.

La sensación de calor y humedad le sacudió desde el vientre en todas direcciones cuando el esclavo le tomó en su boca. Era imposible, se dijo. Estaba demasiado dura. Estaba a punto de explotar. No le cabría en la boca, nadie haría eso. Pero sí. Por unos segundos sólo hizo eso, como si estuviera tomándole la medida. Y entonces movió los labios, y entonces movió la cabeza, y cuando le rodeó la punta con la lengua Joffrey sintió que le fallaban las piernas. Intentó aguantar, desesperado por hacerlo durar; el esclavo le sujetó de las nalgas cuando trató de apartarse inconscientemente y chupó con más fuerza. Joffrey se corrió en su boca con un gemido que era más bien un grito. Luego cayó de rodillas, sujetándose a los hombros del esclavo, con la vista borrosa y espasmos en las ingles. Al notar el suelo, al convencerse de que no iba a seguir cayendo, empujó al esclavo y le hizo caer. Se abalanzó sobre él sin pensarlo, instintivamente, con una torpeza de animal tirando de la tela, de las cintas, hasta que de la maraña de lino y terciopelo y piernas y sudor surgió lo que buscaba. El esclavo le llevaba unos años, no muchos, pero era ya un hombre. Por unos segundos, los primeros segundos, Joffrey observó su erección paralizado. Era el príncipe. No podía caer de rodillas ante nadie. No podía darle el control a nadie. Pero sus dedos parecían pequeños y blandos en comparación con la mano experta que le había bombeado un momento antes. Sopesó sus testículos, bajo una mata de pelo áspero y oscuro, y dibujó las venas sobre la piel tensa. Olía a sudor y a algo más dulzón, a algo mucho más animal que pertenecía a un bosque y no a un burdel de lujo. Podía volver a notar su excitación, regresando, tirado en el suelo sobre los muslos de un esclavo.

Y entonces le notó. Nadie tocaba al príncipe sin su consentimiento. Pero el esclavo lo hizo. Tan rápido como se había lanzado sobre la puta, sus dedos agarraron a Joffrey del pelo y le obligaron a hundir la cara entre sus piernas. Joffrey se aferró a sus rodillas, a los pantalones a medio bajar. Abrió la boca y tomó uno de los testículos entre los labios; le notó temblar. La mano, inclemente, hizo que se elevase y tuvo que apoyar las manos en el suelo. Tomó aire y no necesitó que le obligara a metérsela entera. Se dejó llevar. Se atragantó y trató de tomar aire y la mano le volvió a empujar hacia abajo con fuerza, y frotó su nueva erección contra el suelo, y cuando el esclavo le aprisionó contra sus caderas y le llenó la boca de un líquido ardiente él también se volvió a correr, contra la alfombra.

Permaneció en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, escuchando movimiento a su alrededor, recuperando el aliento. Tenía el sabor del esclavo en la garganta y en la nariz. No se había vuelto a acordar de la chica hasta que vio los pies de ambos abandonando la habitación. Nadie le molestó en un buen rato. El rato que le llevó recuperar el aliento.

Al salir de la habitación tenía su compostura de vuelta. Meñique le esperaba a la puerta; el Perro seguía en la calle. Joffrey salió de la habitación colocándose los puños del jubón. Mientras Meñique se inclinaba en una leve reverencia, Joffrey preguntó:

\- La puta y el esclavo... ¿saben escribir o leer?

Meñique alzó una ceja, sabiendo que el príncipe no debía tener en mente precisamente pagar a un tutor.

\- No, ninguno de los dos.

Joffrey asintió, satisfecho y sin rastro del temblor o del nerviosismo previo a entrar en la habitación.

\- Que les corten la lengua, a los dos. Hoy mismo.

Meñique no hizo preguntas. Aquella tampoco era una petición extraña.


End file.
